Write a Letter to the Warrior Cats!
by Ms Amber
Summary: Just as the title says. Write a letter about anything you wish to talk about to the warrior cats! Chapter 1: Firestar. Submit your letters to our well-known ThunderClan leader! Rated T just in case.


**Write a Letter to the Warrior Cats**** – **_**Introduction**_

**PoX's Note: **Just as the title says. Write a letter to the Warrior Cats! I know I posted another story, but really, I couldn't help it. I'm pretty sure that there's already something like this on Warriors, but I just wanted to create my own version because I thought it would be fun just to write randomly right after exams. Yes, exams ended. I'm so happy, and I'm confident I have done well this year!

**Disclaimer: **I _so _wish I owned Warriors, but I don't.

**. . . V . . .**

Firestar groaned as he glanced outside the Warrior Cat Mansion – where he and many other cats lived. There were heaps of fans outside the Mansion, demanding access into it. "When will this chaos ever end?" he asked to nobody in particular.

He was in a room with him as well as Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf and Tallstar. They were just few of the many cats who were so popular because of their roles in the Warrior Cat Series.

Before any of the cats could answer, a cream-coloured cat burst into the room they were in. Firestar and the others knew immediately who it was. Pebblefeather; a completely hyper and random cat whose dream was to become well-known. Well, she was well-known for her complete and utter randomness, but other than that . . . no. Not for her talented skills.

"Just look at that crowd out there!" Pebblefeather exclaimed, jumping up and down. "They're all _dying _to meet you all!"

"But if we go out, we'll all die of being trampled and glomped," Hollyleaf pointed out. "So we can't go out at all."

Pebblefeather nodded. "I know, I know . . . but now I have an idea!" She didn't wait for us to speak. "They don't have to speak or see you in person at all! Instead they can send letters to you, asking you questions and talking about what they think of you and blah blah blah! And all you have to do is reply back to them!"

"WHAT?" Immediately all three cats sprang to their paws, completely horrified. "That's a stupid idea!" Tallstar yowled.

"No it is not a stupid idea!" Pebblefeather snapped. "It's a _great _idea! I've already told the others and they seem fine with it, so too bad! Now, get prepared, Firestar, because I'm starting with _you_!"

"What? NO WAY!" Firestar glanced in a pleading way towards the other cats, hoping that they would defend him or something, but instead they just said nothing. "Please, Pebblefeather," he begged, "I don't want to start first and get all those letters and kill my paws just writing those many letters back!"

Pebblefeather sighed. "Who cares? As long as you all get more popularity just by my new brilliant idea!"

Before any of the celebrities could say anything Pebblefeather turned around and left. "Be ready, Firestar!" she called out as she exited the room.

A stunned silence followed soon afterwards, and finally Firestar groaned. "Hell is going to come to me," he muttered.

**. . . V . . .**

"Three, two, one . . . go!" the recorder, Darkstrike meowed.

Pebblefeather turned to face to camera with a strange cheerful purr. "Welcome to the Warrior Cats Show! I am Pebblefeather, as most of you must know, and I have some _very exciting _news to tell all of you fans! You all have an opportunity to send a letter to our Warrior Cat Celebrities! Yes, I said it! You can send them a letter!"

There was a pause as the cats in the background started to cheer, pretending they were the audience when in reality they were just some of the cats who were paid to pretend doing stuff like that.

"We will go in a certain order of who you are to send a letter to," Pebblefeather continued, "and first up is Firestar!"

Another fake cheer.

"When you send a letter, you are to put in 'Dear whoever-the-cat-is' before you continue writing your fan messages and questions. And at the end, please mention who you are, otherwise we cannot send the letter back to you," Pebblefeather said. "Well, that now ends the exciting news! Now we continue on with the show . . ."

**. . . V . . .**

**How To Send A Letter –**

For example, if you were sending a letter to Firestar, you would put it in this format:

_Dear Firestar,_

(Include your fan messages here)

(If you have questions, ask them here)

(Any other things you would like to discuss)

_From _(Your Pen Name)

**. . . V . . .**

**PoX's Note: **Well there you go! **Firestar is first up** because I thought that he would be an interesting cat to begin with! After all, he has many people who like him and at the same time many who don't, because he's a goody-goody and all – in my opinion. Well, I guess this is not allowed, as it is interactive with the readers, but still! I'm still writing a story, and I guess that counts. Anyway, submit your letters and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


End file.
